


No sparks required

by Myfanfictionpalace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorce, Gay, Hacker, Help, M/M, Marriage, Violence, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanfictionpalace/pseuds/Myfanfictionpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hasn't been in Beacon Hills for over a year, desperately trying to avoid any emotional turmoil that could be caused by being confronted with his past. He honestly thought that the day of the divorce at the attorney's office would be his last glimpse of the idea that was Derek Hale. But still all the loathing and hatred in the world, wouldn't prevent Stiles from helping his best friend. And if joining hands with Derek is what it takes to help Scott than so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some violence, mature content and strong words.  
> Thank you for giving it a chance!

Stiles has been looking at the pictures for over 2 hours now, the computer is starting to slow down, taking more time to process things. He decides to update it first thing tomorrow when a flicker of light catches his attention. The office is dark, seeing as he's the last one to leave, almost every time.   
His eyes skimmed over the dark shadows, only slightly illuminated by the candles on his desk. He knows that it wasn't the best idea, but candles helped him think clearly. 

Stiles continues his work when after another minute he hears shuffling. He stands up and takes his phone from his pocket, ready to dial the first number that would come to mind. 

"Who's there?" 

_What do you expect Stiles? For them to answer?_

He shakes his head and stands up logging off from the account, deciding that he's had enough for today. 

"The uniform suits you," it's unexpected, especially since the voice was only just partially erased from his memory no matter how hard he tried. 

Stiles drops his phone, jerks his head around akwardly and stares at the figure approaching softly. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to come up with any good reason for you to show up here like this," he says after a long silence. "I must have missed the part where I invited you, but than again... I was always kind of a stupid kid."

Derek nodded in defeat as he licks his lips. "I deserved that,"

The feeling of void that had been Stiles life for over 10 months, brutally kicked in as his heart sped up. "Yeah, you did."

"Stilinski, I think it's time for you to come back to Beacon Hills," Derek says, willing him to listen, almost begging to not be stubborn about this. 

Stiles frowns, Stilinski... right that's his name, Derek always used to call him by his ridiculous last name, before the wedding that is. 

"You know Derek, I used to think that this whole dominant thing you've got going on was incredibly sexy, I-I mean it still is," he mutters the last part more to himself before catching on again. "But, I'm kind of not impressed with it anymore. Go find someone that cares."

He turns to leave the office but not before Derek has his hand pinned behind his back and Stiles pushed against the wall, trying to catch his breathing. 

"Although, this is strangely nostalgic, I wasn't giving you a choice, Stiles." 

Stiles moves his jaw, while pulling away from Derek and avoiding his gaze. "Why are you doing this to me?"  he whispers. 

"It's Scott and Kira, we haven't been in contact with them for over a month now," Derek informs him. 

Something tugs at his heartstrings and he swallows loudly. "So he's not angry and ignoring me for just getting up and leaving beacon hills?"

"Not that I know of Stiles,"

He nods. "Okay, thanks for telling me, I'll get right to that,"

"You can do the research from the loft, we've upgraded and since this is not just any disappearance, we think it's for the best if you return. Again, it's not a choice."

Stiles looks around looking for any way to get out of this mess. "I'll come afterwards, I can't just put my life on hold here, I've done that once... didn't turn out to good."

"You mean the Danny kid?" Derek scoffed. "I think your booty call can wait,"

"Wha- really? What's your damage Hale?"

Derek ignores him and puts his fingers around Stiles' neck. "I'm sorry." Derek's eyes turn red, and Stiles flinches back in his grip. "I liked your blue ones better," he mutters before Derek closes his eyes as he shoves Stiles into the wall only hard enough to knock him out for a few hours.

 _"I liked your blue ones better"_   The words keep replaying in Derek's head as he lays Stiles in the back of his car. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has brought Stiles home, much to his dismay, but he has to admit that he missed Beacon Hills and all it's memories.

He woke up to the slight stinging of his forehead, groaning he held his hand to it only to feel a small bandage covering the probably broken skin.  
He sighs and looks around the place, it's seems that it hasn't changed in the time he's been away.

"Do you want some coffee?" Derek walks into the room, walking over towards the sofa with two cups. "I'd prefer some painkillers," Stiles mutters, nevertheless taking the cup smelling the aroma of it.

"I send Isaac out for some," Derek says, looking over Stiles' head awkwardly.

"Any news on Scott?" He asks, hoping that none of this was needed anymore, maybe he could just stay in town for a few days, make sure that Scott and his father are okay. And after that he can leave.

"No," Derek shakes his head. "If anyone can find him, it's you Stiles." he says honesty coloring his voice.

Stiles nods, he knows that he'll try everything to find his friends.

He  stands up, ignoring the dark spots that start to cover his sight. "I'll run a few programs, and while they load I'll head out to go see my dad."

Derek agrees, the sheriff would be extatic to see his son has returned. Maybe it would soften the cold shoulder he's been giving Derek, although he doubted that.

"It will do him some good, seeing you." He dares to say.

Stiles nods, looking the man over for the first time since waking up. "Is he mad?"

Derek raises his eyebrows. "with me? Furious," he sighs taking in Stiles' worried brown eyes. Beautiful eyes. "Not with you, not ever."

Stiles bites his lip and takes his jacket, checking the updates on the computers once more before going for the door.

"Stiles- you'll come back right? I won't always be here, you can work in peace.. I- we just have to find them." Derek explains. As if just being here wouldn't be enough damage already.

"Why are you being nice to me? You don't have to pretend to like me, I'm here... not that I had much of a choice. But I am, and I won't leave before we find him and Kira." 

"Because you deserve this much, if anything."

Stiles nods and walks out the door. The shaking of his hands won't stop, why was he this nervous? It's his own father.

The walk to the station is filled with mental discussions and deep sighs. How is he going to handle this? What will he say? 

 

The door to the station swings open and William, a deputy that Stiles recognizes from last year looks at him as if he's seen a ghost. "Hey," he says waving his hand awkwardly before scratching his head and moving his lips into a pout. "I-is he in? Is my dad in today?" he asks. 

"Stiles," he mutters obviously taken back by the sudden visit. "Yeah, he's in... he's going to be so glad to see you, bud." he smiles genuinely. 

The door opens and Sheriff Stilinski walks out calling William, asking him to bring back some sandwiches for the team. Stiles smiles at the scene, seeing his dad makes him realise how selfish he's been. "Can I have one too?" he says, waiting for his father to look up. 

"Stiles?" he looks absolutely perplexed. Stiles grins and steps forward hugging him softly but his father was having none of that, grabbing his son tightly he starts laughing. "I knew you'd come back! It's good to see you," 

"I want to apologize fo-"

"Stiles, it's okay... I get why you did what you did. You needed some time, I understand." 

Stiles shakes his head. "I just left you... I left Scott, Kira... all my friends." 

The sheriff sighs, wanting to start the 'Scott and Kira' converstation. But Stiles beats him to it. 

"I already know, dad. Derek showed up and got me to come back. I'm going to find them." he promises. 

"I told him to stay away from you," the anger in his voice makes Stiles flinch a little. "After what he did... I- I wouldn't hesitate killing him, I wanted to hurt him for hurting my son." 

Stiles licks his lips and listens to his father monologue. "It's okay, dad. I'm over him... maybe I'll find someone new that you can threaten?" 

His father chuckles. "I'm sure you will... and with the whole bisexual thing you have an actual chance at getting someone good. More to chose from." 

Stiles' eyes widen at his fathers words. He was never this cool about his sexuality, he was accepting but he never talked about it when it wasn't necessary. 

"Come in, let's get this Hale kid of your mind." 

Stiles takes a deep breath, telling his dad about the collaboration with his ex-husband was not going to be a walk through the park. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
